


Beyond Reason; An Alternate Ending to Supernatural

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Ending, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fuck the CW, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Multi, We write our own story, happiness, like Becky Rosen told us to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: I take the ending of Supernatural and remix it so it's in character.After Dean dies of an injury from defeating Chuck, we get glimpses into Heaven and Earth, including Sam's life after Team Free Will, the Wayward Sisters, Jack's new world, and Dean enjoying the afterlife.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Beyond Reason; An Alternate Ending to Supernatural

“Thanks… for coming,” Sam said hoarsely. He looked to Jack, who was smiling softly, and then to Eileen. Her hair was messy, her eyes tinted pink and puffy. Beside her stood Sheriff Donna Hanscum, holding roses to her chest. She walked forward and placed them on the pyre. She paused by Sam, not looking him in the eyes.  
“If Jody and the girls could be here, they would.”  
“I know,” Sam said. Charlie stepped forward, setting a Harry Potter disk on the pyre.  
“Because you watched them all, even though you hated them, for me,” She said quietly. Sam finally pulled the amulet out of his pocket, a heaviness in his chest.  
“You always said you’d protect me,” Sam said quietly, setting the amulet on Dean’s chest. He stepped backwards, breathing out, his breath shaking. “I love you, Dean.”  
“You’re my hero, Dean Winchester,” Jack said softly. “I’ll see you very soon.”  
Sam dropped the match onto the pyre. It lit up, sending smoke into the sky. Sam turned to look at Jack, who was smiling, watching the smoke.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring him back,” Jack said. “It was… it was time, I guess. He wanted to move on.”  
“That’s okay,” Sam said. “He died a hero. He saved the whole freakin’ world.”  
“You did too,” Charlie said, wiping tears from her eyes. Sam looked back at Eileen, who was silent.  
“You okay?” Sam signed. Eileen blinked, wiping tears away.  
“Yes,” She signed back. She turned away, walking back to her car.  
“I’m going now. I’m going to find a replacement for Naomi… I’m thinking…Michael, maybe? You can tell Adam that he’ll be waiting,” Jack said.  
“Will I see you again?” Sam asked.  
“Eventually. I’m going to be with Dean and Cas, and my mom,” Jack said. “I’ll tell them you said hi. Time is different in Heaven… so it won’t be too long for us.”  
“You’re not coming back to Earth?” Sam asked.  
“I can’t…” Jack said. “If I come back, it’ll hurt too much. I belong up there. With my family. You can come too… but I have a feeling that you’re not done yet.”  
“I’m not. I have to reassemble the Men of Letters,” Sam said. “The hunters need a leader… a new Bobby. That’s gotta be me and Jody.”  
“I love you, Sam,” Jack smiled. “I’ll see you again soon.”  
“Bye,” Sam said. Jack vanished. Sam pushing down the tears, breathing in sharply. He watched as Eileen’s car vanished behind the trees, and as the others walked away, for the last time. He smiled, looking up at the smoke that was ascending upwards, to where Dean would be now. It was bittersweet. Sam had wanted to grow old, and to have Dean with him, but if Dean was ready to go… to be with Cas… and Mary… and Bobby… then Dean was ready. 

Dean opened his eyes, looking out into a green forest. He smiled, beginning to run until he found a clearing of flowers. He could see it just ahead; the Roadhouse. The place he had always been coming back to. He could see Bobby sitting outside. He raced forward, until he was out of breath in front of Bobby.  
“Whoah, kid, what’re you doin,?” Bobby asked. “How in Hades did you get here?”  
“Died,” Dean gasped.  
“How?” Bobby asked.  
“I… I got killed by a god,” Dean smiled. “That was awesome. Best death in the books. What’re you doin’ here? Thought you were in Heaven’s lock up.”  
“That Jack kid… he went and changed the whole system. Now you can go anywhere you want. It’s like Earth, but there’s no hunger or money or nothin’. Just whatever you make of it. And your friend, Castiel.”  
“Ca… Cas!” Dean said. “Where are they?”  
“Well, Cas is in there, they’re havin’ a party.”  
“A… party?”  
“It’s for you, idjit,” Bobby laughed. “You saved the whole freakin’ multiverse.”  
“What?” Dean said. Bobby laughed even harder.  
“Oh man, you haven’t changed. You’ve never been able to accept appreciation,” Bobby said. “Well, it’s more like a ‘Welcome to Eternity’ shindig but I’m sure Ms. Kline there will find any reason to organize a party now that her kid is home. Whoah- take a breather, Dean. Don’t wear yourself out. You’ve got eternity.”  
Dean stepped inside Harvelle’s Roadhouse. The bar was the same as it had been years ago, with gold lighting. Ellen Harvelle was behind the counter. Her daughter Jo was there too, and Dean’s heart froze for a second. Jo looked at him, smiling.  
“My first love, Dean Winchester,” She grinned. “Turns out I’m in good company up here. Does everyone who loves you end up dead?”  
“Feels like it,” Dean said.  
“Don’t worry. The Roadhouse is the most popular bar right now in Heaven. It’s the only bar but it’s still great,” Jo laughed. “What can I do you for?”  
“Bobby said Cas and Jack were here?” Dean said.  
“Of course Bobby spoiled the surprise,” Ellen replied, rolling her eyes. “Ash. Pam. Release the balloons.”  
Dean turned red as balloons appeared out of nowhere, falling onto the ground.  
“SURPRISE!” Jack said, popping up from behind the counter. He attempted to jump over it but fell backwards. “Ow.”  
“Did I just see God fall?” Dean laughed. Jack walked around the counter.  
“I know,” Jack said, rubbing his arm. “I wanted Heaven to have normal gravity though.”  
“Come here, stupid,” Dean said, embracing Jack. “I’m so proud of you.”  
“You are?” Jack asked, his eyes tearing up.  
“SURPRISE!” A bunch of people ran out.  
“Guys, you’re way behind!” Jack said. Dean nearly fell over with laughter, only stopped by Jack conjuring a chair under him. Mary immediately started finnicking with his hair.  
“I’ve been waiting forever for you to get here and this is how you repay me?” Mary said. “Unbrushed hair?”  
“How’s John?”  
“Haven’t seen him,” Mary said. “Bobby and Rufus are back to their shenanigans so I’ve been busy. There. Oh, I’m so proud of you Dean. Did you know that Heaven doesn’t allow guns? It’s the darndest thing.”  
“Mom, you don’t need a gun,” Dean said.  
“Not even a little one?” Mary said, looking at Jack.  
“Dean!” Kelly Kline said. From Kelly’s expression, Dean knew what was coming. He didn’t have time to duck before she decked him.  
“Aw why did that hurt?” Dean groaned, holding his nose. Kelly shaked her hand.  
“We’re cool now,” Kelly said, smiling. “Sorry.”  
“What did I do now?” Dean complained.  
“Jack told me everything.”  
“Oh. Nevermind,” Dean sighed. “Okay, is there gonna be a punch line or…”  
His thought faded away as he looked past the faces of his friends and family… there was one person there, watching from the corner, sitting alone. Dean walked through the crowd, gently patting Kevin on the shoulder, his eyes focused on the lonely angel.  
“Hey,” Dean said. Cas looked up from his book.  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas said. Dean sat down, and the sounds of the music and voices seemed to fade. Cas’s eyes met his as he closed the book. It was Good Omens. He probably got it from Billie’s stash of Neil Gaiman while waiting to be rescued. “About… the…”  
“I’ve loved you for years,” Dean said. “I just thought… I thought you couldn’t love me back. All this time, I thought… angels were incapable of love. I kept coming up with reasons… that we couldn’t be together. It wasn’t good for Sammy. It wasn’t-”  
Cas pulled Dean into a kiss. Dean blinked, surprised, as Cas pulled away, tears falling down his face. “You’re so… ridiculous.”  
“I know. I’m sorry,” Dean said. “I could get into the abusive dad stuff but…”  
“I don’t need an explanation. We have eternity,” Cas smiled.  
“Til the end of freakin’ time,” Dean said. For the first time, he felt the weight off his shoulders. He looked around at the party. Jack was smiling, as Kelly was already retelling how she punched Dean to a fairly concerned looking Michael. He saw Henry and Mildred Winchester, talking to Deanna Campbell. Samuel Campbell wasn’t there. Dean wondered if they cared. According to Cas, Jack and Rowena, the Queen of Hell, had struck up a new deal that if somebody made up for their wrong doings in Hell, could now enter Heaven.  
“Would you like to help them? The new souls coming into Heaven, from Hell?” Jack asked. “Not to assume… but I think you’d be good at it. We’re working on making it easier because it’s a hard transition and I know nothing about Hell-”  
“Yeah, of course,” Dean smiled. “I want to help.”  
“We want to help.”

Miracle barked happily, bounding down the hallway. Sam rushed up the stairwell to the door, and pulled it open. Eileen was on the other side.  
“Sam,” She signed. “I thought about what you said. You were right. We have eternity to figure… this out, but… I want to spend it with you.”  
“What…” Sam stared at her blanky. Eileen knelt down.  
“I know we’ve only been together for a year, but this year has been so important to me. You are important to me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life,” She pulled a box out of her bag.  
“Wait,” Sam said. He ran back down the stairs, leaving Eileen confused. A few seconds later he reappeared with his own small box. Eileen’s jaw dropped. Sam opened the box, revealing a ring. Eileen nearly fell over, her hand over her mouth.  
“Is that a yes?” Eileen laughed.  
“Yes,” Sam signed. “Let’s get married.” 

It was the first wedding Kaia had ever attended. Patience and Alex helped her get dressed. “Alright, Kaia… seafoam green or forest green?”  
“Uh…” Kaia frowned.  
“Come on, we only have an hour until the wedding,” Patience said nervously. “I predict that it’s going to rain, so we need to get umbrellas.”  
“You said it was going to rain last week and it didn’t,” Alex said.  
“Sometimes my predictions are a little far ahead,” Patience said. “Kaia, say something.”  
“Uh… alternate universe Kaia is eating fried lizard. Does that help?” Kaia asked.  
“Stop dreamwalking and give Alex an answer,” Patience said.  
“Seafoam. Let’s go with seafoam,” Kaia said.  
“Aww,” Alex said. “Claire chose seafoam blue! You’re matching!”  
“Get it on and let’s go. If we leave after 7:30, there will be a car crash on route 84 and we won’t make it in time for the wedding,” Patience said.  
“Relax, Patience.”  
“I can’t,” Patience said. “There are so many things going wrong already.”  
“It’s not your wedding. I’m sure they’re more nervous than you are.”

Donna was Sam’s best man, her curly hair pulled up, smiling. Claire stood next to her, beaming with pride. She had a bruise under her eye, probably from a hunting trip.  
“Vampire mimes,” Claire said. “We took them down pretty easily. I almost got taken out by a rusty nail. That would’ve been tragic.”  
“Yeah,” Sam laughed. He turned as everyone settled in their seats. Claire walked to sit next to Kaia, holding her hand, fingers intertwined. Sam watched as Eileen appeared out of her car, wearing Jody’s wedding dress, smiling. She walked up the aisle and met Sam.  
“Hello boys… and others,” Rowena said. “I’ve been called up here because apparently god and the angels were too busy to officiate this wedding. Samuel… my dear, poor Samuel… has met a person just as reckless as him and they’re getting married. Now, I met Samuel when he was a wee 31 year old. If you were to tell me he was the same man, I would be surprised. Eileen has changed quite a bit too, I’ve heard. She started out with a revenge plot to kill a Banshee and now she’s a very well adjusted, wonderful leader of the Men of Letters.”  
Sam smiled, squeezing Eileen’s hand. She glanced at him, the sunlight reflecting in her warm brown eyes.  
“Now, I know the two of you have vows that nobody else will understand,” Rowena said. “Take it away, Winchesters.”  
Sam smiled. He signed words, his hands moving back and forth. Eileen began to cry, tears sliding down her face. Once Sam was done, Eileen did hers. Nobody needed to know what they were saying. It was clear.  
“Ah-rite, my wirk here is done,” Rowena said. “You can break the glass or whatever.”  
Sam and Eileen kissed, just as the rain began to fall, the sun shining through the clouds, casting a rainbow over them. Sam looked up, tears falling down his face, knowing that Dean was happy for them, and that Cas was probably reminding Dean they couldn’t hear him.

“Eileen is in Ireland dealing with her cousins, so I’m alone here with the girls. I didn’t see her swallow the lego, but she seemed upset.”  
“I’m glad you came in,” Adam said. “She’ll be okay, don’t worry.”  
“I’m sorry,” Sam said.  
“No, it’s cool,” Adam said. “I’m always ready to help a brother.”  
“It’s so weird… to see you… and not have Dean here,” Sam said.  
“I guess that makes you the oldest,” Adam smiled. “Oh. Maybe I’m the oldest.”  
“Counting age in Hell time is cheating.”  
“Now that I’m the oldest brother, I say… it seems like things are working out for you. I heard you stopped hunting, and… I’m proud of you. It takes a lot of strength to walk away.”  
“You had a lot of strength to just go back to your life.”  
“I wanted to be a nurse… so I went back to pre-med. I’ve even gotten to work with Alex Mills, Jody’s daughter. She’s an amazing doctor. And… I know that when it’s over… I’ll be home. It’s nice because we’ve got the cheat code. We know what happens when we die. And that’s pretty neat, because most people don’t have that kind of faith.”  
“Yeah,” Sam said. “If you didn’t know you’d be with Michael again… what would you do?”  
“I don’t know,” Adam said. “I don’t think my story would be relevant enough to be told, I guess. Would people would care about whether or not me and my husband are reunited?”  
“I care,” Sam laughed. 

It was a dark, gloomy day when Miracle passed away. Sam sat at the vet, holding his daughters, his eyes closed. The youngest was asleep. Eileen came back, a sadness in her eyes. She signed for him, but Sam smiled softly.  
“Miracle will find Dean,” Sam said. Eileen nodded, reading his lips, wiping tears from her eyes. Eileen sat down on the bench, placing her head on Sam’s shoulder.  
“You’re so confident,” She said. Sam didn’t reply. Her eyes were closed. She wouldn’t see him sign. “I know you believe in this happy ending, but… if we’re happy, eternally… what happens to us? If nothing changes, do we just go in circles forever? Driving a car around, forever? What a boring ending. We saved the freakin’ world.”  
Sam smiled, nudging her. She looked up at him.  
“Heaven is just the next adventure.” 

Dean smiled, embracing Miracle, falling backwards. Castiel laughed, trying to help him up. “So this is the dog you told me about.”  
“Welcome home, Miracle,” Dean said. “Welcome home.” 

The girls going to college was huge. Sam was overly excited, which made both of them roll their eyes when it was their turn. The first in their family to go to college… and then the second. The oldest had taken an interest in hunting but Sam had convinced her to get a degree anyways. She finally agreed to take the Park Ranger program so she could hunt and also arrest humans who were poaching fish or littering. She made Sam very proud. The other one got into Stanford and Sam nearly died of happiness. Eileen had to remind him that it was just a school.  
The girls grew up and moved out. Sam and Eileen stayed, watching old movies on the couch together, smiling and laughing. One day Sam began to notice that the grey flecks were now taking over as grey streaks. He got a bad haircut, courtesy of Garth Fitzgerald who had thought he would test out a new style on Sam. Eileen made fun of because it looked like a party city wig, but he quickly got it under control with copious amounts of fancy shampoo. 

Sam and Eileen sat together, watching the sunrise over Kansas, orange and gold dust floating in the rays of sunlight. The smell of pine needles filled the air. Eileen looked out at the world around them.  
“I’ll miss this,” Eileen signed.  
“I will too.”  
“Does Heaven have sunrises like this?”  
“I’m not sure,” Sam signed. “There are some things only life can give us.”  
“Imagine if you ended up with some random stranger,” Eileen laughed.  
“Yeah, that would suck.”  
“And all of the photos on your mantel were of Mary and John and Dean but not of anyone else.”  
“Ha! Yeah! Imagine we just… never hung out with Charlie again.”  
“Oof.”  
“Or if we just accepted that Cas was in the Empty forever,” Sam said. “Or we just let Jack leave without knowing where he was headed.”  
“Wow, that would be so bad,” Eileen said, facepalming. “We’re Winchesters… but we’re not THAT careless.”  
“Imagine that I died to a bad cover of a classic rock song,” Sam said. Eileen nearly fell off the bench, tears in her eyes.  
“Oh my gosh…” She signed. “You’re ridiculous. I love you, Sam Winchester.”  
“I love you too,” Sam signed. They stood on the porch, watching the sunlight stream over the trees. “I’m so glad to be in this world, with you.”  
“Me too,” Eileen signed. He held her, letting the warmth wash over him. 

Sam opened his eyes. He was standing in front of Harvelle’s Roadhouse. Bobby and Rufus were sitting out front. Bobby’s face lit up when he saw Sam.  
“Hey! Been a while!” Bobby said.  
“If it ain’t Sam Winchester,” Rufus said. “You look not a day over 84.”  
“Thanks,” Sam laughed.  
“Me and Missouri were placing dibs on when you would get here. Helen Kline said she thought you’d have died way earlier but Missouri says she thinks you’d take a while. I personally said that Mr. Sam Winchester was gonna show up after dyin’ of cancer, was I right?”  
“Nope. Old Man Disease,” Sam joked. “I died on command.”  
“You’re the same silly kid I knew from… what year was it, Bobby?”  
“2011.” Bobby said. “That’s the year you died. Let Sam go to his family, won’t you?”  
“Fine, but you owe me some stories,” Rufus said. “I wanna know what it’s like to die of natural causes. You migh’ just be the first one whodunit.”  
“Adam died of natural causes,” Bobby said, annoyed, as Sam walked into the Roadhouse. Dean was sitting at the bar, across from Jo, who was leaning on the counter.  
“Hey, Sam!” Jo said. Dean looked up. He smiled.  
“You finally made it,” Dean said. “Welcome home.”  
“Dean!” Sam smiled, hugging him. It felt like it had been so long.  
“I was waitin’,” Dean said. “Jack thought you’d be comin’. He was counting the days, not in a weird way… but we missed you.”  
“Sam!” Cas said, joining the group hug. He let go, looking into Sam’s eyes, as if he could see right into his depths.  
“Where’s Eileen?”  
“I’m sure she’s on her way,” Sam said, smiling. “For now… let’s catch up.”


End file.
